walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon (TV Series)
This unnamed Savior is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about this Savior's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior is first encountered when he and other Saviors hunt down a man in the woods. He drags the man from the woods to a road, where he waits for Rick's group to arrive. Later at a roadblock made up by him and several saviors, he stands over the captured man and taunts Rick Grimes and his crew in their RV. He states that they do not negotiate and that his deal is the only one, telling Rick to hand over his belongings. He then tells them to treat each other as if it was their last day on earth. Later, he appears in a clearing with dozens of other Saviors and has Rick's group line up on their knees, telling them that now they have to listen, and the time for talking is over. He orders Dwight to go get the Alexandrians in the car. After getting Rick's gang up on a line, he knocks on the RV saying "Let's meet the man", followed up by an entrance by Negan himself. The Savior points out Rick as the leader when asked who the leader is. As Negan continues his monologue with Rick's group the Savior watches along with Dwight and his other fellow Saviors. Season 7 This Savior will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Savior has killed: *Library Survivor (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationship Negan It is unknown whether this Lead Savior and Negan have known each other before or after the outbreak but they presumably have a strong relationship as it appears he is one of Negan’s top and trusted lieutenants. He was most likely the leader in charge of orchestrating every road blockades of the Saviors, preventing Rick Grimes and his group from reaching the Hilltop. When Rick and his group have finally been captured, he spoke on behalf of Negan, by demanding them to surrender their weapons and to kneel down before telling them to meet the man himself; Negan. Dwight This Lead Savior and Dwight have possibly known one another as they are both high ranking members of the group. However, Dwight’s brief escape from the Saviors might have affected their relationship somehow although nothing has been seen so far. Even though both him and Dwight are Negan’s top men, he was in Last Day on Earth as the secondary leader of the Saviors, ordering Dwight to take out the rest of the captured members of Rick’s group, which shows he somehow has a greater authority than Dwight. Rick Grimes TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Trivia *This character is credited as Lead Savior in "Last Day on Earth". Category:The Saviors